User talk:ImJustAnOrangeBoy
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Kanji Kōshyigaki! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Wing Zero Alpha (talk) 11:11, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Why are u trolling me ? i see u first time in mine life who are u even... cards on the taible u know. i mean i know u are the same guy from before... and also by the way u kinda failed inunderstanding mine paiges... not even close hd (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 15:10, August 14, 2018 (UTC)) Hello There, I've seen you're blocked again Hello there, Look, I appreciate your support for the Kanji posts I've had a while back, but I just need to address this I know you didn't mean to do bad things, as you've said to me you're new here. And I do think it's harsh to get you banned that quickly, especially that I have noticed you have had 3 accounts blocked for the similar cases and I think the issue is the way you put things up in your articles. I'm going to try to talk about this about the issues you're under water of and see if I can get someone to take you out of this. For the meantime, i'll let you stay put since there's no sureness in you getting unbanned. But you should learn from your mistakes, even if you said you're trying to change. DM me again and I'll try to make a name for your own character to avoid problems if it's the case. Again, Thank you for the support in my characters. KristofferEskurante (talk) 09:13, August 15, 2018 (UTC) I think I would like to apologize a litle if u really did not wanted to troll me... alfter this whole thing if u want conntact me and explain what u wanted to create i mean (MAYBE) then and (ONLY THEN) (MAYBE) will be not against you yusing some of mine stuff in yor paiges (IF U WILL BE NOT MAKING ANY ATEMPS TO TROLL OR VANDALIZE ) but u have to have mine permission first and/or at least Me knowing what u want to do with them (and MINE APPROVAL) ... maybe we will be a nice team some day somewhere... (but I still think you a suspicious person) and I still do not trust you (AT ALL) but (and I think you are worthy of forgiveness in the end) hope. and i think you have the potential i mean when it's all finished maybe (YOU) will become GREATER CREATOR THAN BOTH OF US (ME) and ( User KristofferEskurante) combined). i mean it was very funny to read yor paiges. consider this my apologies to you for my behavior and i really think there is someting (AWESOME) in you. (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 15:10, August 15, 2018 (UTC)) I'm planning to bring back your old article Hey there, look, I can't get you out of your ban but I believe there is a possibility that I can get your old post back. If you have a backup of the old arictle you had, which was the Kanji one, just send the file or type of text to me in .docx or .pdf format so that I can open it. Just make sure it's downloadable and editable and i'll do the rest in the article. KristofferEskurante (talk) 04:42, August 16, 2018 (UTC)